Electrical terminals are known which have elongated square post contact sections exposed so that a stripped end of a conductor wire can be wrapped tightly therearound by conventional apparatus. Mounting sections of the terminals may be secured in connector housings so that the wire wrap post contact sections thereof are arranged in a closely spaced array; and, the terminals have an array of contact sections at the other ends thereof to be mated to corresponding terminals of mating connectors. Such connectors having arrays of wire wrap posts can then be removably mounted to panels in modular fashion, or to printed circuit boards with the wire wrap posts extending through board holes in electrical engagement with conductive paths thereon.
It is desirable to provide a means for protecting the wrapped array of wire wrap posts from incidental damage from debris or tools and from incidental undesirable electrical engagement with stray conductor wires or metal debris.
It is further desirable to provide post protection which is removably securable about the post array so that the protection means may be removed when it is desired to obtain access to a selected one of the posts in the array such as for disconnecting a wrapped wire therefrom to replace the wire or to replace the terminal.
It is still further desirable to provide post protection which permits access to the end of each terminal post by probes of electrical testing apparatus to enable testing thereof.
It is yet further desirable to provide a means for identifying each of the posts in the array proximate their respective ends.